Chuyến xe đêm
by Grey Adler
Summary: Một đêm mưa, một cô gái, một chuyến xe. Gã thám tử đó, cô phải đi...


Mưa. Từng giọt mưa táp lên khung cửa kính, trượt dài, giàn giụa, như nước mắt. Shiho dựa trên chiếc giường nằm của chuyến xe đêm, cô nhìn ra ngoài cửa xe đầy những giọt lệ trời. Thở dài, cô kéo cao tấm chăn mỏng đắp hờ trên đùi, lại là một đêm dài lạnh lẽo.

Ra đi, có giải quyết được tất cả? Cô không biết, nhưng cô vẫn đi. Cô phải đi, vì nguyên nhân là hắn, gã thám tử chết tiệt.

Chuyến xe sẽ xuyên suốt đêm nay, mà cô thì không ngủ được. Nhìn qua khung cửa kính nhạt nhoà, phố đêm vắng vẻ lại thêm phần cô tịch. Từng bóng cây đổ bóng trên nền đường, chúng im lìm, nhưng lại lướt qua cô vội vã.

"Cậu làm cái gì vậy? Thế này là sao, cậu...muốn đi?"

Shinichi đã đuổi theo cô đến bến xe, trời vẫn mưa rả rích suốt mấy ngày nay, đêm, mưa từng hạt ướt lạnh. Chỉ vào hành lí của cô, cậu ta thở gấp từng hơi vì phải chạy một đoạn đường dài. Đáp lại cậu ta, cô chỉ nhướn mày, hai tay khoanh gọn trước ngực như trả lời, như thách thức.

"Tại sao? Cậu muốn đi như vậy sao? Đến nỗi xếp hành lí đi nửa đêm mưa gió như thế này?"

Gã thám tử đó lại nhăn nhó, cậu ta có tư cách nói cô sao?

Shinichi mặc kệ những giọt mưa hắt đầy lên mặt, chảy dần xuống cằm, giọt xuống cổ lạnh buốt. Nếu không phải cậu bất an chạy sang nhà bác tiến sĩ kiểm tra, có phải cô sẽ lẳng lặng ra đi mà không cho cậu biết?

"Bác tiến sĩ, Haibara đâu?"

"A, Shinichi đó hả? Con bé vừa ra ngoài rồi, nó đem theo vali nói là phải đi đâu đó vài ngày. Hả, này Shinichi, trời đang mưa đấy."

Lúc ấy cậu không còn nghĩ được gì nữa, cô ấy muốn đi, cô ấy chủ định giấu cậu mà đi. Vội vã chạy trên con phố đêm vắng vẻ, dưới ánh đèn vàng vọt chỉ có một bóng người chạy đua với thời gian. Haibara, không, Miyano Shiho, cậu sẽ làm thế thật sao?

"Cậu có ý kiến?"

Đứng cạnh chiếc vali da chống thấm, chiếc mũ lưỡi trai Shiho đội đã ướt mưa, cô bình tĩnh đối mặt với hắn.

"Cậu...tại sao không cho tớ biết? Tại sao lại giấu tớ bỏ đi?"

"Vì thế này đây." Shiho nhìn lướt từ đầu đến chân cậu thám tử trẻ "Chính cái bộ dạng này của cậu nên tôi mới không để cậu biết. Thế mà vẫn không thoát được."

"Cậu đúng đấy." Xách vali cất vào chỗ để hành lí, Shinichi leo thẳng lên xe "Muốn đi tớ với cậu cùng đi, cậu không trốn được đâu."

Chuyện là thế đấy, Shiho không kìm được lại thở dài.

"Không ngủ được à?"

Gã phiền phức nào đó nằm ngay kế bên nhổm dậy hỏi. Shiho quắc mắt nhìn sang, có một gã dở hơi đầu hôi rình vì dầm mưa, quần áo ướt nên lột hết sạch, chỉ mặc mỗi cái mảnh quần bé xíu quấn chăn kín mít nằm bên cạnh, bảo làm sao cô ngủ được?

"Cậu cũng thật là, đã bảo tớ sẽ lo cho, cậu không cần nghĩ ngợi gì cả. Sao còn phải nửa đêm nửa hôm đi bắt xe làm gì?"

Cô đã không nhắc đến thì thôi, hắn lại dám cả gan đả động đến chuyện này, lửa giận trong Shiho lại phừng phừng bùng lên.

"Thế cậu nghĩ tại tên đần nào mà tôi phải nửa đêm ra bến bắt xe như thế này? Cậu có biết trong cái usb đấy tôi lưu tài liệu quan trọng thế nào không? Thế mà cậu thản nhiên cho một đứa trẻ con dùng để sao game, GAME cơ đấy."

Shiho tức giận rít qua kẽ răng, khiến gã đang ngái ngủ kia tỉnh hẳn. Shinichi cười xoà ngốc nghếch.

"Haha, tại tớ thấy nó giống cái của tớ quá. Nhóc Hagu cứ đòi nên..."

Hôm trước cô em họ hàng xa đến bắn đại bác cũng chưa chắc tới của Shinichi đột ngột đến chơi. Loay hoay thế nào cậu lại cầm nhầm usb của Shiho về. Con bé Hagu cứ đòi sao game mà bác tiến sĩ lập trình về chơi, thế là tiện tay Shinichi sao thẳng vào đó, lại hào phóng cho con bé luôn. Kết quả, Hagu vừa về quê thì Shiho mang vẻ mặt như sắc trời giữa cơn giông đến tìm cậu.

"Thì tớ đã bảo là cứ để tớ đi lấy về cho là được mà. Sao cậu phải..."

"Bởi vì chỗ tài liệu đó rất quan trọng. Để đến mai không biết cô em họ quí hoá của cậu đã làm gì với chúng nó rồi. Tôi phải đi lấy lại ngay, ngày đêm gì tôi mặc kệ. Đừng quên chính cậu gây ra mớ rắc rối này."

Giọng Shiho đã nâng lên một tông mới, Shinichi biết điều nín thinh. Cô nàng đang cáu với cấp độ tăng dần đều rồi. Cậu len lén liếc sang Shiho, khi hay tin cô nàng xách hành lí đi giữa đêm hôm, cậu đã sợ đến toát mồ hôi hột. Cậu phải đến kịp, cậu phải đến trước khi Shiho đi mất, bởi vì với tình trạng này không biết bà cụ non ấy sẽ làm gì cô em họ bé nhỏ của cậu. Hagu ơi là Hagu, hãy làm ơn đừng đả động gì đến chỗ tài liệu ấy, không thì anh cũng không biết cô ấy sẽ làm gì em đâu. Lầm rầm cầu nguyện, Shinichi đau khổ quấn chặt chăn vào người.

Đêm vẫn mưa, chuyến xe đêm lặng lẽ đi trong bóng tối cô tịch. Từng bóng cây đổ bóng trên nền đường, chúng im lìm, nhưng lại lướt qua cô vội vã.

Gã thám tử hậu đậu chết tiệt.

 **Grey**


End file.
